


/leaves a shitty Erisol drabble here/

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, I'm warning you this writing is SHITTY, M/M, REALLY shitty writing, Sadstuck, Shitty Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Remembers a lot of things, but most of all he remembers having his heart broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	/leaves a shitty Erisol drabble here/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty writing I was gonna make this a chapter fic but then I realized I'm really really shitty at those so I turned it into this piece of shit.  
> I'm so sorry.

Sollux Captor remembered a lot of things, he remembered every single one of his childhood friends and kept in contact with most if not all of them. He remembered how they used to pretend they were great warriors from a long gone planet, donning costumes and weapons and powers that only children could dream of.  
He remembered the days when one by one they had all begun to move away.  
But most of all he remembered Aradia Megido. Her long, curly black hair and red-brown eyes. Her smile when they would pretend to be archeologists on an expedition, and her wonder when they found even the most simple of objects buried in the dirt.  
He remembered the day her father had come to his door, soaking from the rain and holding a tiny red ram pendant in his hand that sollux had ever so cautiously carved from a glass shard he had found on the beach while adventuring with Aradia.  
He remembered how the man had taken his hand and carefully put the pendant into it before taking sollux by the shoulders and explaining.  
Explaining that Aradia was gone, and she was never coming back.

That was the first time Sollux Captors heart was broken.

Sollux remembered how Eridan Ampora had been in his circle of childhood friends. He remembered the way that the boy seemed to grow further away each and every day. He remembered how he was the first to move.  
He remembered Karkat stringing curses in celebration, and Vriska grinning as the truck drove away.  
He remembered how he hadn't understood their reactions, Eridan had never seemed to bother them, he never did much really.  
He remembered how surprised he'd been to find the boy at the same college as him.  
He remembered how much f a pompous ass he'd been.  
But most of all he remembered how much fun they had.  
He remembered the day when the hospital called and told him Eridan had been in an accident, He remembered driving as fast as he could before running into the hospital.  
He remembered when the nurse looked at him and spoke the words that forced him to break into tears.  
He remembered how he had never got to tell Eridan how he really felt.

This was the second time Sollux Captors heart was broken.  
And it was the last time he loved at all.


End file.
